smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby, It's Cold Outside (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
Julia looked out the window, then she looked up at the bird's family. She climbed out of her hovel with the others as she confronted Mother Nature about the situation. "Ah, Julia!" Mother Nature greeted her, "Are all the birds ready for migration." Julia sniffed, "Mother Nature, I failed!" She showed her the lifeless body, "This little bird was sick and he died in his sleep! I wasn't able to return him to his mother! I'm so sorry!" Mother Nature watched as Julia cried and tried to wipe the tears away. Mother Nature softened, "Oh, dear, you did just fine." "huh?" Julia wiped her teary face. "Look," Mother Nature sighed, "There's nothing I can do, I'm sorry. But, sometimes, these things happen. It's not your fault. This specific guy has been sick for quite sometime now. And now...he's living the life for the better!" "B-but, what if he's just sleeping?" Peewit's eyes started to water. "It is okay, Forest Scouts," Mother Nature reassured them, "Sometimes, we need to let go. That is why the Mother cuddled her baby for the last time. She knew he would die. But, she learned to let go." She motioned to the mother bird, "Now, let's just get these birds south." The Forest Scouts nodded and Johan gave the signal for them to move out. As if on cue, all the birds lifted their wings and flew up into the air. Their coordination was like a beautiful painting as they flew high up into the air and south. The Scouts waved as they watched the birds fly out of sight. Mother Nature nodded and motioned the cold winds to come forth, "Better get some warm clothes on!" When the Scouts came out of the hovel in their winter clothing, they looked at the beautiful winter wonderland Mother Nature gave to them. The snow covered the trees like a blanket while it sparkled in the sunlight. Julia looked down at the lifeless baby in her hands, "I guess there's one thing left to do." Johan dug up a hole next to a tree and Julia set the bird right inside. Afterwards, they covered up the hole and placed a leaf on top in remembrance of him. After each of them had shed a tear, they went back to the hovel, except Julia, who stayed by the grave a little longer. Julia sighed as the tears flew down her face, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to make you feel better. It must be hard to leave your family during the winter season." Julia gasped during her cry, "But...you're happy above us. And...if your family was able to let you go...so can I. I'm glad you're not living in pain anymore. I'm glad you're able to do anything your heart desires. I'm glad...you're better. See you on the other side, little birdie." Julia started to smile as she left the grave. She spotted Peewit waiting for her with his red scarf tied around his neck. His arms outstretched for a hug. Julia ran to him and landed in his arms. "Well, I guess you did your job right after all," Peewit sincerely smiled. Julia returned his smile, "Yea...I guess I did." "And you had nothing to worry about!" Peewit led her back to her hovel, "Maybe Mother Nature will hire us when spring comes along." "Yes," Julia agreed, "And I will learn to let go even then." The End Previous Category:Baby, It's Cold Outside chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story